The Letter
by kira66
Summary: How can one letter change everything?
1. Chapter 1

Harry stared down at the letter in his hand. He had a daughter. Hermione failed to mention that little fact when she walked out on him more than five years ago. She had been pregnant then. He didn't know what to say. He actually couldn't say anything. How dare she? After all this time she wanted Harry to be apart of the child's life. He wouldn't stand for it.

Ever since their break up, Harry had made sure to keep to himself. Only conversing with people he deemed important enough to warrant his attention. Sirius was one of those people. The list was rather small. Remus and Draco were the only other people that he would talk with.

Harry was never a greedy person. But, as of five years ago, he changed. He withdrew a hefty amount of money from his bank account and purchase a large three story, fifteen room mansion that sat over looking muggle London. And the strange thing was...he only lived with Sirius. No one else came around because: one, he choose to live his life as a muggle, and two, he really had no one _to_ come around. The only thing that set him apart from the muggles was a few abnormalities; such as a house elf and a self replenishing refrigerator, just to name a few.

Even though Harry was in Gryffindor all through his years at Hogwarts, his house was decorated in rich greens and silvers. It looked like a Slytherin house. People even said that Harry stopped looking to himself as a Gryffindor. He even got rid of all his previous friends. That's where Draco came into play. He was the first one to accept the new Harry. And the first one to offer Harry friendship and understanding.

After Hogwarts and the death of the elder Malfoy, Draco also was in the same state as Harry. They were two of a kind. Both wanting to be alone but welcoming each other's misery as company. Being around each other so much caused certain things to change. Like one's habits rubbing off on the other. But Harry not only rubbed off on Draco...some of Draco's mannerisms also rubbed off on Harry. Some that were not so nice.

He continued to stare at the letter and then glared at the midnight black owl that brought it. It was waiting for his reply. But he had none. So after making sure it was well fed and watered, he sent it on its way with no message. "DOBBY!" He yelled out in a foul mood. The house elf had opted to leave Hogwarts with Harry. He drummed his fingers ideally on the arm rest of his green leather chair and waited. He wanted to make a little trip to visit Hermione and to reject her face to face. A cruel smirk formed on his pale lips.

He didn't have to wait long. He heard a familiar pop and within seconds the small creature was attached to his leg. "Dobby's here Master Harry Potter, Sir. What can Dobby do for Harry Potter?"

He can't help but smile at the small creature. "Dobby, can you prepare some clothes for travel? I need to make a trip."

Dobby unattached himself and with another pop, disappeared to do his assigned task. He was happy with Master Harry, Sir. He never forced him to take pay or vacations. Like those at Hogwarts had tried to do. Especially the one with the long white beard. Dumbdee, he thought that one was called.

Within a few moments Dobby returned with a suitcase in hand. "Does Master Harry want Dobby to help him with his business?" His voice squeaks.

"No Dobby. That's ok. I'll do fine myself." He gives the small elf a smile then walks over to his coat closet and pulls out a brand new cloak. It had the Slytherin seal with a snake latch, a gift from Draco last Christmas. He smirked and threw it over his shoulders. He makes sure its secured by the snake clasp then turns back to Dobby. "When my godfather returns. Tell him I had pressing business to attend to." With those words spoken he grabbed the small suitcase and with a crack of thunder, he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Granger sat at her kitchen table, in her house which resides in downtown Hogsmeade, waiting on her owl, Midnight. She had sent him off to deliver a very important message. She regretted not telling Harry the reason why she left. She even refused to return his owls. Then she started to receive less and less until one day, they just stopped.

No matter who she asked about Harry. She got the same answer. No one has seen the-boy-that-lived since the break-up. Not even a glimpse.

Ron told her that he and Harry had a falling out not long after she left. Harry insulted Ron and every Weasley, but, strangely enough, not Fred or George, and threatened to curse anyone of them that stepped foot near him. That was the end of that friendship. Ron knew that with Harry in that state of mind, he would carry out his threat.

A faint tapping brought Hermione out of her thoughts. Midnight was at the window. She smiled at the owl and pushed the window open. "Now lets have it." The bird held out its leg. Her heart began to break all over again. It was empty. He never bothered to reply. She only knew that he received the letter because Midnight no longer had it attached to his leg. How could Harry be so selfish? He was thinking only of himself and nothing of his daughter.

A small smile graced, the twenty-two year old, Hermione Granger's face as she thinks of her daughter who was asleep upstairs. Lily would be five years old in just under a month. She was born eight months after she left Harry. Hermione wanted Harry to know the girl. She wanted to apologize for her leaving and make things right. But she had received nothing from Harry. Not even a letter asking how she was. She this was her own doing but it still hurt.

With a sigh she leaned back on her chair, thinking. A day, five years ago, haunted her memories. It was the day she left. The day she refused to tell Harry why she was leaving.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Harry we need to talk" A seventeen year old Hermione told her boyfriend of two years. Harry had just returned from a meeting in Dumbledore's office. _

"_What is it, Mione" Sixteen year old Harry Potter asked Hermione, quietly. Dumbledore hadn't given him very good news. _

_Hermione lead Harry over to one of the overstuffed couches which sat in front of the fireplace. "Harry, I'm leaving after graduation. I think it's for the best." Her voice holds a confidence that she really doesn't feel. She wasn't going to take no for an answer that had already been decided. _

_Harry looked at her. His eyes void of all emotion. "If that is what you wish Hermione. Then I will not stop you. But can you at least tell me why?" His voice was equally void of emotion. _

_Hermione shook her head. "I can't tell you, Harry. Please understand." She pleads, placing her hand on his arm. _

_Harry stood, brushing her hand off. "I do understand Hermione. I understand that you don't think me good enough to be given a reason as to why my girlfriend of two years has decided to leave. I understand completely." His voice now held coldness and had a sarcastic edge to it. He then stomped up to the seventh year boys dormitory's. _

**Graduation Day**

_Hermione stood at the podium giving her Head Girl speech. Her parents cheered for her from the crowd as did the rest of Gryffindor house. All except one who wasn't present, Harry._

**End Flashback**

* * *

Hermione brushed the tears, that had welled up in her eyes during the memory, away. Harry hadn't even showed up for her speech at graduation. He only appeared long enough to receive his wizarding diploma and then he disappeared. 

A small noise from the stairs drew her attention. "Lily, sweety. What are you doing up?" She stands and walks over, picking the small, messy black haired, green eyed little girl up.

The little girl cuddled against her. "I no can sleep momma" Her voice was soft.

Hermione smoothed her hair down in the back. "That's ok. I could use some company. How about we go into the living room and I'll read you a story? Ok?" The little girl nods as Hermione carried her into the living room and sat her down onto the couch. "What shall we read tonight, Lily?" She looks down at the little girl.

"The one we always read, momma." The little girl replied.

Hermione chuckled. _Hogwarts: A History_ lay opened on the shelf. Her love for the book apparently passed to her daughter. "Ok then" She walked back to the couch with the book and prepared to sit down but a knock stopped her. "I wonder who that could be?" She looks at the wizarding clock on the wall and it read: _Bedtime_.(Around 9pm).

She handed the book to Lily and walked to the door. She pulled it open, only to be greeted by a sight of a man. She eyed the man fully. He had black hair that was slicked back and a black goatee that matched. His skin was pale and his eyes were a light shade of green that only held coldness within their depths. A frown also graced his lips. "Can I help you, Sir?" That's when things started to go wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry apperated outside the Three Broomsticks pub. It was the only business still open and close to Hermione's house. Before he set off noise from within caught his attention. So he turned to watch through the window. People of the magical community came here to unwind and enjoy a butterbeer with their friends. Harry's cold eyes filled with a longing. He missed the good old days. But soon he replaced his cold mask. He had no reason to be happy. Not one. As he began his trek down the street and towards Hermione house, memories began to fill his mind. One in particular. The one that made him who he was today.

* * *

**Flashback**

_After Hermione told him that she was leaving. He didn't know what to say or do. The information that Dumbledore had given him about the newest deatheater attacks wasn't good and now she laid this on him out of the blue. The only thing he could think to say was harsh and cold. But he said it anyways. "I do understand Hermione. I understand that you do not think me good enough to be given a reason as to why my girlfriend of two bloody years would decided to leave. I understand completely." He then stomped back to his dormitory. He regretted saying those words, almost immediately. But refused to apologize. _

_Then he started to avoid Hermione at all cost. He even had his classes moved to private tutoring sessions. Dumbledore's idea. He ate all his meals in an empty, unused, classroom. He even stopped attending school functions such as dances and parties. The only people he was seen talking to was one of the professors. He withdrew into himself. He wasn't the caring young man that everyone grew to love, anymore. _

_One night, with the help of the Weasley twins, he snuck out of Hogwarts and flooed Diagon Alley. He has previously arranged a meeting with the head goblin to withdraw a large sum of money. After that was all done he personally delivered it to the head witch in charge of all properties bought and sold by magical folks within muggle London and bought the biggest house on the market. He knew that it was too big. And that he would never get use out of most of its rooms. But it held the same empty feeling as he did. And after Sirius was cleared he would let him move in with him. After that was all done he returned to Hogwarts and went on with his business. By the time graduation rolled around he was ready to leave. He had turned down all the offers to work for the Ministry of Magic and anything else that was offered to him. He wanted to be alone. He had heard people talking about Hermione giving the Head Girl speech, so he made sure that he was only around to accept his wizarding diploma and then he left. Ready to start his life of solitude. _

**End Flashback**

* * *

He shook his head to remove that particular memory from his thoughts. His past was just that. The past. There was no way to change it. No way to make it right. He had tried. After graduation he had sent owl after owl to Hermione. But they all returned with the letters unopened. So he stopped caring and stopped sending owls. Why bother? She must have really wanted him out of her life. 

Soon he was walking up the path of the small house. He looked around with disgust. This could only belong to Hermione. No one in their right mind would want to live there. He cleared his throat and knocked on the door. After waiting for a few seconds it opened and he heard the words that made his already cold heart turn colder._ Can I help you, Sir?_ He knew that she was checking him out. He could feel it. "I am surprised, Ms. Granger, that you do not remember me." His voice was deeper and held an aurora of coldness around it. It was far from the voice she would remember. He knew that his appearance must be shocking. His skin pale and his eyes dimmed with black circles. He let out a chuckle seeing her confused face. "Tsk Tsk, _Mione_. I thought you would at least remember the apparent father of your child." He spat the last part out like it was poison in his mouth.

Hermione blinked at the man in front of her. He seemed familiar then his words registered. _Apparent father of her child?_ "Harry?" It came out as a whisper. This was not the Harry she remembered. "W...what are you doing here?" She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat.

He smirked. "Ah, see. That wasn't hard, was it? I received your owl. And thought that I should check the situation out myself. Can't trust those feathered beasts to deliver anything correctly anymore." He said in a lazy tone that just oozed Malfoy influence.

She blinked and her eyes lit up. He wanted to see Lily. She could have just hug him. But something about him made her stop. Her eyes narrowed and she waited for him to continue. Being his friend for four years and girlfriend for two, made her understand him better than most people.

He saw her eyes light up and his smirk seemed to grow. "I don't think you understand Ms. Granger. I am here to reject you and the little vial beast in person. I thought that seeing the look on your face would be worth the trip." He chuckled darkly.

She took a step back as his words cut her. He didn't want anything to do with them. And he called Lily a vial beast. How could he be so cold? "How can you say that about your own daughter, Harry. She never did anything to you." She looked at him with disgust showing in her eyes.

Harry looked at her with an eye brow raised. "How can I say that about my daughter? Your mistaken Hermione. I have no daughter. I have no friends and most important of them all...I don't really care. I care for nothing. I feel nothing. So this is your wake up call. I want nothing to do with you or that _child_. Is that understood? I will have you arrested and sent away if you attempt to contact me again over this nonsense." His heart was pounding with each word he spat at her. Then he turned on his heels, his Slytherin cloak bellowing out behind him and started down the walkway.

Hermione stood there with her mouth hanging open. Never noticing Lily watching the exchange between the adults.

Lily had heard the word father and was curious. But after hearing the mean words, tears began to silently run down her pink cheeks. "Momma" She says between tears.

Hermione spun around to face the crying Lily and picked her up.

"Am I a little beast?" Lily sniffled and buried her head in her mothers neck.

Hermione rubbed her back. How dare he do that? She turned and started out after him, Lily held safely in her arms. "Harry James Potter! Who the bloody hell do you think you are? Coming here and disrupting our lives? I wanted to include you in Lily's life and you all but mocked me. I don't even know you anymore!" Her voice came out in an angry whisper towards the end.

Harry stopped in his tracks having heard Hermione's words. He spun around to face her and the child in her arms. He took several steps towards her and stops. "What the hell do you think I'm doing? What does it look like I'm doing? Something I should have done long ago. I'm rejecting you. So how does it feel?" He was silent for a moment. "You named her Lily. How dare you use my mother's name without my permission? You wanted to include me in her life? How old is she Hermione? Wait I believe your letter said five. Dammit Hermione! If you wanted to include me why wait five bloody years. I know the answer. It's because you didn't want me around. You ended it five years ago and wanted nothing to do with me. I wasn't good enough for you. Then you have the nerve to send me an owl stating I have a daughter. You want to know what I think? I think that your got yourself knocked up after graduation and now you want to blame me. Well it isn't going to happening. I'm not that foolish little boy anymore, Hermione. I will not be apart of your games. Not now. Not ever!" He was screaming by the time he got the last words out.

Hermione stood there with tears in her eyes. Each word of his hitting like a physical blow. He didn't think Lily was his. She hadn't been with anyone but him. He was her one and only. "Harry, I left five years ago because I found out I was pregnant. That night I told you that I was leaving was the night that I found out. I couldn't handle being around you. Knowing that you could die at any second and leave me and the baby alone. So I took the first steps. I left before I could be hurt. We were just kids, Harry. I wasn't thinking about being a mother at that age and I'm sure you weren't thinking about being a father. I actually expected you to try and stop me. But then I started to see less and less of you until finally I never saw you. Not at meals, not during class, not even in the hallways. You showed up at graduation for a whole five minutes then left again. You didn't care that I was leaving so why bother trying to tell you then? Then I started to get your owls. Why read them? It was probably some smart ass retort to what I told you. So I sent them back. By the time I was ready to read them...they had stopped. I sat at the window while Lily was asleep and prayed for an owl to swoop in. But none ever came. She is yours Harry. I never slept with anyone but you. You were my first and my last. It took me so long to tell you because...because I was afraid of how you would react. I was afraid all of this would happen." She looked up at him with tears running down her cheeks. "I was afraid you wouldn't believe me."

Harry let out a breath. She left because she was pregnant. She knew and never told him. Another low blow to add to his list. He clenched his jaw and fists. "We were together for two years Hermione. Two bloody years! I knew when you wanted left alone. So I left you alone. I withdrew into myself. Seeking comfort only from my thoughts of revenge. How would I get the filthy little mudblood back? Draco actually suggested something rather good. But I didn't bother to go through with it. Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe, I was in pain too? That's why I avoided you like a plague?" He looked down at the ground and scuffs his right foot. "I was going to ask you to marry me...at graduation. I had the ring and everything. Then you came up with the brilliant idea to leave me. What the hell was I supposed to do? My whole life was ripped out from under me within a few seconds. I loved you Hermione. I was willing to do anything for you. When I was little...I always wondered why my parents were taken away from me. Then I vowed to be a good father when I had kids. But those dreams were again ripped away from me. I can't do this Hermione. Not after five years of becoming who I am. I can't change. Not even for you. If you want money I will send it to you. But other than that I can't help you."

Hermione stood there, rocking the small child. "You were going to ask me to marry you, why? Like you just said. I'm nothing but a _filthy little mudblood_ . The famous Harry Potter could do better than me. If you had truly loved me...you would have fought for me. Not avoided me like I had some incurable disease. You can change Harry. I know you can. I want you. I want the real you not this...shell that I see before me. I want Lily to know her father. The man who used to be kind and gentle, so full of love. The man who helped create her out of that love. Not this cold hearted bastard that I see before me. I don't want your money, Harry. I want you. All of you."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry glared at Hermione. "You want me? That's a laugh. You've said it yourself._ Your nothing but a mudblood_. Not worth my time. And that...child isn't worth it either. You took my love for granted. I actually..." He trailed off as he uses the back of his hand to wipe the tears from his eyes. He took a deep breath to steady his rapidly beating heart. "Forget it Hermione. Its been five years. And this is the past. You're my past. A past that I've been trying to forget. And I did succeed until you sent me that bloody owl. Then it came all crashing back to me. Not again Hermione. I won't let it happen again." He again turned and headed down the walkway. His cloak bellowing out behind him much like Professor Snape's use to.

Hermione looked down at the stone walkway. Harry had changed so much. He was nothing like the boy she dated in school and loved. He was so cold and heartless. Almost like the Slytherins they had despised so much. The crest on his cloak didn't escape her sharp eyes either. Maybe she _had _taken his love for granted...but she stood by her decision to leave. It was the only thing she could have done at the time. She blinked back tears. "Harry, the past is what makes us who we are. You can hide behind that snake on your cloak but you will always be a Gryffindor. Brave and strong. Please, give me a chance. Give Lily a chance. We can be a family."

He continued to walk not looking back this time. But he heard all of her words. She wanted to be a family. He shook his head sadly. He wasn't that type of man anymore. He wasn't hiding behind...He stopped and blinked. She just insulted him and his friends. He rested a hand on her post box. He was trying to contain his rage and anger. The post box slowly began to cave in on itself. He whipped around and his eyes flashed. "I hide behind nothing. You forget who your talking to. I'm The-Boy-Who- Freaking-Lived. I defeated Voldemort when I was a toddler and have done the same since I was 11. But maybe your right. For the past five years...I haven't gave a damn to who he attacked. Who he murdered and killed. Muggle or Wizard. It doesn't matter. Because I refuse to help fight him. I pray every night that he will appear and end my pain. My misery. But my prayers are never answered and I am forced to live each day with a pain so great that nothing else matters. You have no idea who I really am. All you know is that self-righteous, arrogant, prat from school. I'm not him anymore. I can never be him again." He looked down at his cloak clasp then back to her. "Maybe at one time we could have been a family." His voice was nothing more than a whisper. "Maybe we could have been happy. But that time has passed. So make this easy on yourself and forget about me. Or I _will _destroy you and your spawn as well." With that he spun on his heels and disappeared down the darkened street.

"Oh Harry." Hermione hugged Lily tightly to her chest, trying to soothe the trembling child. "What have you become?" She whispered into the night and for the first time that night considered doing exactly what he had said. But forgetting about him would be easier said then done.


End file.
